


Their Spot

by scriptophobia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, because it wouldn't be a fic by lex if it wasn't a hs au, idk how else to tag this tbh, let me know if i missed something please!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: “I don’t care! You ruined it! I hate that you get away with everything! I hate your ideas and I hate that you’re better than me and I-“ Roman takes a deep breath and lowers his voice. “I hate every. single. thing. about you.”Remus stumbles back as if he’s been wounded. The regret in his eyes quickly morphs into hurt, and he chokes out, “Well, you’re not the only one,” before turning and running away.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Their Spot

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello hmu on tumblr @heavenly-roman  
> (twas another request hehe)

Roman storms through the halls of the building, slamming doors as he goes. Remus trails after him, trying to get Roman to listen to him.

“Roman, please, I’m  _ sorry _ -”

“No, Remus, you’re not sorry!” Roman spins on his heel and points an accusing finger at his brother. “You’re  _ not  _ sorry, and that’s the worst part! You weren’t sorry when you decided to apply to the same college as me, you weren’t sorry when you got accepted before me, and you sure as hell weren’t sorry when you just  _ ruined _ my  _ audition  _ into my  _ dream school _ !”

“I’m sorry, okay? I apologized to the panel, they said-”

“I don’t care! You  _ ruined  _ it! I hate that you get away with everything! I hate your ideas and I hate that you’re better than me and I-“ Roman takes a deep breath and lowers his voice. “I hate every. single. thing. about you.”

Remus stumbles back as if he’s been wounded. The regret in his eyes quickly morphs into hurt, and he chokes out, “Well, you’re not the only one,” before turning and running away. 

Roman begins to follow him, guilt creeping up inside him, but let’s him go. Remus probably needs some time alone. 

It takes all of eight minutes and thirty-seven seconds for Roman to decide to go after him. About two blocks from the school is a forest with a cleared-out path, and Roman can see Remus’ emerald green bomber jacket as he follows the path through the trees. Roman makes a break for it, knowing exactly where his brother is going.

Their spot.

The trees separate slightly and Roman veers off the path, crunching sticks and leaves as he walks. In their spot sits a large rock, flat on the top, and big enough to fit two people. It over looks the peaceful stream running through the forest, and Roman immediately feels calm. That is, until he sees Remus, sitting on the rock in a ball, hiding his face from the world, of which his brother knows is a tell-tale sign of him crying.

Roman sits beside Remus and doesn’t say a word, the only thing filling the silence being the light crash of the lake and Remus’ soft cries. Eventually, Remus quiets and peers up at his brother. “Why are you here?”

The words hurt, but Roman susposes he deserves it. “I’m sorry, Remus.”

“I don’t think you’re sorry,” Remus pouts. He shoots Roman’s words back at him, “You’re  _ never _ sorry.”

“Look, Remus, I-” Roman sighs and turns to face his brother. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you, and I didn’t mean what I said. I was… frustrated because I already screwed up my audition and - and I thought that I could blame you if I didn’t get accepted. That was really crappy of me, and I’m sorry.”

“They’re still going to accept you, Roman.”

“I’m sorry, what now?”   
  
“When I talked to the panel - I apologized for interrupting and said I would vouch for you, but they told me there was no need. They were already planning on accepting you.” Remus explains. He smiles at Roman. “You’re  _ really _ talented, Ro. I’m proud of you, and I know you didn’t mean it. I’m sorry I ruined your audition.”

“No, Re,  _ I’m _ sorry, for making you upset. I’m glad we’re going to school together.”

“Me too. But tell anyone that, and I’ll deny it and then rip off your ears.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to end me if ya see a typo!!
> 
> comments and kudos make me day :)
> 
> [ if you liked this, consider buying me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/lextriestowrite)


End file.
